Mom's Boyfriend
by KimDWil71
Summary: In this story, Tobey's mom decides to start dating again and begins to date a man who turns out to be a huge mistake. I don't own the charaters from Wordgirl, but I own the Jack character. Warning: Child Abuse violence.


Mom's Boyfriend

(One day, Claire McCallister is eating out at lunch when Sally Botsford comes by.)

Mrs. Botsford: Hello Claire. How are you today?

Mrs. McCallister: I'm doing ok.

Mrs. Botsford: Is everything ok at home? Is Tobey behaving?

Mrs. McCallister: Yes, all of that is ok. I just that it's been almost 11 years since Theo left and I guess I'm starting to feel kind of lonely.

Mrs. Botsford: Well, you should start dating again. When was the last time you went out on a date?

Mrs. McCallister: Well, the only guy I ever dated was Theo. And the last time we went on a date, was when Tobey was 6 months old. Then two weeks later, Theo left for a business trip and he never came home again.

Mrs. Botsford: Well, you need to find someone new.

Mrs. McCallister: What if Theo comes home again?

Mrs. Botsford: Claire, it's been almost 11 years. Theo isn't coming back. And if he does…Well, maybe you can tell him that you've moved on or whatever. Tobey needs a father in his life and if Theo isn't here to fulfill that, then you should try to find someone new who's willing to do so.

Mrs. McCallister: But I don't want to be with someone just so Tobey can have a father. I want to be with someone who's going to love both Tobey and I.

Mrs. Botsford: Well, you'll find someone to fulfill all of that and maybe more.

(Later that day, Claire heads to the grocery store to stock up on some much needed groceries. As she walks towards the produce aisle to grab some fresh broccoli and cauliflower for dinner, when another cart collides with hers.)

Jack: (Jack Randiston.) Sorry, I ran into you cart like that.

Mrs. McCallister: It's ok.

Jack: So, do you live around here?

Mrs. McCallister: Yes, do you?

Jack: I just moved to town not too long ago. So what are you doing after this?

Mrs. McCallister: I have to get home to my son.

Jack: You have a son?

Mrs. McCallister: Yes. His name is Tobey. He's named after his father and grandfather.

Jack: That's nice. So are you married?

Mrs. McCallister: Separated actually. My husband left when my son was 6 months old and never returned.

Jack: That's horrible. So your son's never had his father in his life?

Mrs. McCallister: No.

Jack: Um, this may sound a bit forward, but I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me this Friday evening?

Mrs. McCallister: Well, sure. I'll just have to find someone to watch my son that night.

Jack: Here's my phone number. I'll see you Friday at 7pm?

Mrs. McCallister: You got it.

Jack: I'm looking forward to seeing you. (As he leaves the store, he looks back at her and winks.)

(Claire then smiles and winks back at him.)

(The next day, Claire comes into work, feeling happier than she's ever been in a long while.)

Mrs. Botsford: My, Claire, you seem very happy today.

Mrs. McCallister: Why wouldn't I be? I met a very nice man last night at the grocery store and this Friday, he and I are going out on a date.

Mrs. Botsford: Wow, that's fantastic.

Mrs. McCallister: Um, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind watching Tobey, while I'm on my date?

Mrs. Botsford: (With an uneasy look on her face.) Well…

Mrs. McCallister: I understand that my son's misbehaved the last two times he spent time at your house, but I'll have a talk with him about this.

Mrs. Botsford: Well, I guess it'll be ok. Becky's spending the night at her friend, Violet's and TJ's spending the night with Johnson so I guess Tobey won't be too much of a problem.

Mrs. McCallister: Great, thanks so much for doing this. (That evening, Claire and Tobey are having dinner with the broccoli and cauliflower she bought at the store the previous night, along with roast beef.) Tobey, we need to have a discussion.

Tobey: I didn't do anything wrong.

Mrs. McCallister: No, nothing like that. Well, last night while I was at the store, I met a nice man and he asked me out on a date for this Friday.

Tobey: You told him 'no', right?

Mrs. McCallister: No, I accepted it and we're going out on a date.

Tobey: I don't want to go out with some strange person I don't know.

Mrs. McCallister: You're not going. It's just him and I. You're staying with the Botsfords.

Tobey: What? I'm not staying in that house with Becky and her family.

Mrs. McCallister: Mrs. Botsford informed that her children are going to sleepovers at their friends' homes, so they won't be there. It'll just be you and Mr. and Mrs. Botsford. Do you think you can behave yourself while you're there?

Tobey: (He sighs a little.) I guess so. (He continues to pout as he finishes eating his dinner.) Why are you going out on this date anyway?

Mrs. McCallister: Because I want to date again.

Tobey: Do I have any say in this?

Mrs. McCallister: Not at this time.

(The next day, Friday morning, Tobey comes to class, pouting from the previous night.)

Violet: Hey Tobey, why are you so sad-looking?

Tobey: I don't want to talk about it.

Wordgirl/Becky: My mom told me that his mom is going out on a date with some man she met at the grocery store. (Tobey looks at her.) Sorry, my mom told the family last night at dinner. She also said that you're going to be staying at my house while your mom is on her date. Thankfully, I'm going to be at Violet's and TJ is going to be at Johnson's.

Tobey: Whatever.

(That night, two hours after Becky and TJ head for their sleepovers, Tobey and his mother arrive at the Botsford home.)

Mr. Botsford: Hello Tobey. Great to have you staying with us.

Tobey: I guess.

Mrs. McCallister: I want to thank you both for watching Tobey. Let me know if he's does anything wrong.

Mrs. Botsford: Don't worry, Claire. We'll make sure Tobey behaves the whole time he's here in our home.

Mrs. McCallister: Thank you again. (She then gives Tobey a hug and kiss.) I love you, Tobey. Be a good boy while I'm gone.

Tobey: I'll be a good boy. I love you too, Mother.

(Claire gives Tobey one last hug and kiss and then heads back home to get ready for her date.)

(Later, Jack arrives at Claire's home to pick her up for their date.)

Jack: (She opens the door and he admires her home.) Wow, what a nice home. (He then sees a picture of Tobey on the wall.) Is this your son?

Mrs. McCallister: That's my Tobey. He's 11 and very much into robots.

Jack: I see. He must be very smart.

Mrs. McCallister: Oh, he's a very gifted boy.

Jack: Shall we go to dinner?

Mrs. McCallister: Let's.

(Later at a restaurant.)

Jack: So, tell me about yourself. What do you do for a living?

Mrs. McCallister: Well, I'm a lawyer and I work for the District Attorney in City Hall.

Jack: Wow, and it's just you and your son?

Mrs. McCallister: Yes, his father and I were together for awhile and then we were having problems, I guess, and he went on a business trip and never returned home. And that was almost 11 years ago.

Jack: Wow, what a story. So, you mentioned that you have a son.

Mrs. McCallister: Yes, his name is Tobey the Third. He's named after his father and grandfather.

Jack: I see. So, what's he like?

Mrs. McCallister: Well, he's a very intelligent boy and his number 1 hobby is building robots.

Jack: He builds robots? That's quite good.

Mrs. McCallister: But he builds very large ones and he seems to have a fetish of sending them into the city and using them to destroy things. I punish him a lot for that, but he never seems to learn.

Jack: Sounds like your boy needs a father figure in his life. And he also sounds like he needs some real discipline. Have you ever considered sending him to military school or anything like that?

Mrs. McCallister: No, my son maybe great at building robots and in his studies at school, but he's not too good when it comes to physical activities like sports.

Jack: I would like to meet your boy.

Mrs. McCallister: That sounds like a great idea. How about next Friday night?

Jack: Let me check my schedule. (Checks his appointment book.) Friday is good.

Mrs. McCallister: So, you never told me what you do for a living.

Jack: I'm an architect. I help design buildings and homes.

Mrs. McCallister: Well, you've come to the right place for that. Hopefully you can design a building that my son's robots can't demolish.

(Both adults laugh at that idea.)

(Later, dinner ends and Jack heads home as Claire goes to pick up her son from the Botsfords'.)

(That Monday, Tobey comes to school and goes to sit next to Becky, like usually.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So, how did your mom's date went?

Tobey: She said it went well. She's going to invite him to our home this Friday for dinner. She wants her boyfriend and I to meet and all.

Violet: Your mom is dating again? Where did she meet this guy?

Tobey: She said she met him at the grocery store. She told me that he just moved to town not too long ago. Why do you ask?

Violet: Just curious.

Scoops: I heard that Becky's parents babysat you, Tobey. How did that go?

Tobey: It was quite nice. But Becky's father kept going on and on about coupon-cutting.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, my father loves to clip coupons. So, you weren't bored without me there?

Tobey: No, and your mother showing me some family photos was kind of entertaining.

Wordgirl/Becky: (With a shock of embarrassment and suffering from denial.) No, my mother didn't just show you family pictures.

Tobey: She sure did. I especially like the ones showing you with food all over your face and hair.

Wordgirl/Becky: I told my mother to burn those ones.

(Her friends begin to snicker a little.)

Tobey: Not to mention the ones with you sitting in mud puddles and wearing a diaper. And the best part was showing you putting mud in your mouth.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm going to have a word with my mother. (Even Bob begins to laugh.) Bob!

Tobey: She said the next time she and your father have to babysit me, she plans on showing me some home movies.

Wordgirl/Becky: We'll just see about that.

(The week goes on and it's now Friday evening and Tobey and his mother are getting ready for dinner with Jack, who was invited to dinner at their house.)

(Jack arrives ten minutes early.)

Mrs. McCallister: (She hears the doorbell.) Tobey, will you be so kind as to get the door?

Tobey: Sure thing, Mother. (He goes to answer the door.) Hello. You must be Jack.

Jack: And you must be Tobey. Nice to meet you, Young man.

Tobey: Likewise. Will you please come in?

Jack: Thank you. Is dinner ready?

Tobey: Not quite. Mother, your friend, Jack is here.

Mrs. McCallister: Great, welcome to our home. I see that you met my son, Tobey.

Jack: Yes, nicely dressed young man you have there.

Mrs. McCallister: Thank you. I'll have dinner ready soon. Why don't you go and make yourself comfortable? Tobey why don't you stay get aquainted with Jack here?

(With that, Claire heads back to get dinner ready as Jack and Tobey sit in the living room together.)

(There's an awkward silence for the first five minutes.)

Jack: So, your mother was telling me that you're into robots?

Tobey: Yes, I love to build robots. Very impressive robots at that.

Jack: She also said that you can build huge robots and that you take them into the city and destroy buildings with them.

Tobey: Yes.

Jack: Is there a reason why you do that?

Tobey: Well, there's this girl I like. Her name is Wordgirl.

Jack: Wordgirl? She sounds like a superhero.

Tobey: She is. She's very smart and strong and pretty.

Jack: Is she a real person or a made-up person?

Tobey: She's real. What? Did you think I was the kind of kid who has imaginary friends?

Jack: Your mom said that you spend a lot of time alone.

Tobey: Yes well. I don't have imaginary friends. I build robots and I try to do well in school.

Jack: Yes, she mentioned that part. She also said that you don't like sports too well.

Tobey: Well, I'm not really into sports, except for like shuffleboard and sports of that kind.

Jack: I see. So you don't like football or baseball?

Tobey: Not too well.

Mrs. McCallister: Dinner's ready! I hope you like what I made. It's actually Tobey's favorite.

Tobey: You mean, roast beef with mashed sweet potatoes, smothered in gravy and with a side dish of beets and carrots?

Mrs. McCallister: That's right.

Jack: So, we were talking and your son mentioned that he has a crush on some girl named, Wordgirl.

Mrs. McCallister: Yes, I know her very well.

Jack: And he was about to tell me the reason why he builds robots.

Tobey: It's because I want Wordgirl to notice me.

Jack: Tobey, don't you think you're a little young to be worrying about girls and things like that?

Tobey: I'll 11 and it's perfectly natural for a boy my age to think about girls.

Jack: I guess. But I wasn't really into girls until I was about 13 or 14.

Tobey: Well, everyone matures differently.

Jack: I'm just saying that you shouldn't be focused on girls and keep your mind on school. And I think you should start playing sports. I think you building robots is good, but you need to do other things.

Tobey: Well, I entered a Young Inventor's Competition a while back. I lost though.

Mrs. McCallister: And he sent his robots on a rampage because of it.

Jack: I see.

Tobey: And I went camping once with a bunch of other kids.

Mrs. McCallister: And he took along a robot that went almost destroyed the woods.

Jack: I see. You know, Claire, maybe you should take away his robot-building and give him something else to do.

Mrs. McCallister: I've tried.

Tobey: Look, I like robots. There's nothing wrong with building robots.

Jack: Yes, but using them to destroy the city because you're in love with a girl or because you don't get what you want, isn't a good thing.

Tobey: You're not my father and I only just met you tonight. You have no right to tell me what to do.

(After dinner, Tobey heads to his room and closes the door.)

Jack: Claire, he really needs a father in his life and he needs some real discipline. I congratulate you in trying to raise him on your own, but you need serious help.

Mrs. McCallister: I know. I work all the time so I don't really have the time to spend with him.

Jack: You don't need to apologize for his behavior. He clearly has a problem with authority and he needs to learn. I know I just met him and, he's right, I don't have the right to tell him what to do. But he needs to learn to respect adults. How do you punish him when he does something wrong?

Mrs. McCallister: Well, I first bring him home with a tug on his ears. Then I ground him for a period of time.

Jack: And how has that worked?

Mrs. McCallister: It doesn't work too well. It works for a little while and then he goes back to his old ways.

Jack: I see. Well, I have to get home. I'll see you later. Next Friday?

Mrs. McCallister: Well, next week, I'm going to be away on a business trip, so I won't be home until Saturday.

Jack: That's perfect. I can spend some more time with Tobey and maybe, he'll grow out of this robot phase of his.

Mrs. McCallister: Good luck with that.

(Claire and Jack kiss as he heads home for the evening.)

(Tobey had seen his mother kiss her new boyfriend and is disgusted.)

Tobey: (He then comes out of his room.) Mother, I don't like him. I don't like some stranger coming here and telling me what to do.

Mrs. McCallister: I understand, Tobey. But, he's right. You do need to learn to respect authority and to get out of this silly robot phase.

Tobey: (He rolls his eyes and scoffs.) Whatever. (He then goes back into his room.)

(That following Monday, Claire is getting ready for her business trip, as Tobey is getting ready for school.)

Mrs. McCallister: Tobey, Jack is coming by and picking you up from school this afternoon. And he's going to stay with you while I'm gone.

Tobey: Whatever.

Mrs. McCallister: (She then gives her son a good-bye kiss and they both head out the door.) You be a good boy now.

Tobey: Yes, Mother.

(Tobey arrives at school and sees Becky and her friends talking outside of class.)

Scoops: Hey there, Tobey.

Violet: Did you get to meet your mom's boyfriend?

Tobey: Yes and I don't really like him.

Scoops: Why not?

Tobey: From the moment he walks in the door, he begins to tell me what to do.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, he is an adult and you should respect him. He's dating your mom.

Tobey: He thinks I should give up building robots and begin to play sports. (When he mentions the idea of him playing sports, the other kids begin to laugh a little.) What is so funny about that?

Wordgirl/Becky: No offense, but you're not exactly good at sports.

Scoops: Actually, you stink at sports. No offense.

Tobey: None taken. Yes, I'm not too keen on sports and he also thinks I should stop my crush on Wordgirl because he thinks I'm too young to have feelings for girls.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She and Bob look at each other.) Really? He said that?

Tobey: He also asked me if Wordgirl was an imaginary friend of mine or something.

Violet: He thinks Wordgirl is pretend?

Scoops: Well, you did mention that he's new in town. He probably has to see Wordgirl in action to see if she's real or not.

Tobey: Well, I still don't like him too much.

Wordgirl/Becky: Give him a chance, Tobey. Do this for your mom.

Tobey: I suppose you're right, Becky.

(The bell rings and they all head to class.)

(At the end of the day, Tobey is waiting for his mom's boyfriend to come to the school to pick him up.)

(Becky and her friends come outside and see him standing at the curb.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So, what are you waiting for?

Tobey: Mother said that her boyfriend is suppose to pick me up from school, but he's late.

Wordgirl/Becky: Would you like some company? We can wait with you.

Tobey: No, that's ok. I'll be fine. Thanks.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. See you tomorrow at school.

(Ten minutes after Becky and her friends head home, Jack pulls up in his car.)

Jack: Hello Tobey. I'm sorry I'm late. I wasn't sure how to get here.

Tobey: That's quite alright.

(As they drive away towards Tobey's home.)

Jack: You know, Tobey. You need to have more respect for adults.

Tobey: Why should I?

Jack: Because you need to learn that adults are the ones in charge because we know what's best for kids, like you.

Tobey: Do you have any kids?

Jack: No. But I can tell that your behavior is upsetting your mother. She never says it, but I can tell how hurt she is.

Tobey: I respect Mother very much.

Jack: Well, if you do like you say you do, you wouldn't be going on these robot-destroying rampages. Instead, you would be at home doing things to help your mother. And I know what you really need and that's a father figure.

Tobey: My father left my mother and I when I was a baby.

Jack: I can tell that you're angry at your father for that. But you still need discipline. Your mother told me how she disciplines you and it's clearly not working.

Tobey: Why are you doing this anyway? You're not my father and I barely still know you.

Jack: Well, if the relationship between your mother and I work, then I may become your stepfather and I want you to get used to the idea of having someone else in authority.

Tobey: Whatever. (He sits in the back seat of the car, with his arms folded and pouting as he looks out the window.)

(When they reach Tobey's house, Tobey immediately heads for his bedroom and when he opens his bedroom door, he sees that his robot plans and such are missing, along with his Wordgirl scrapbook and souvenirs.)

Jack: (He sees the shocked and confused look in Tobey's expression.) You're looking for your things?

Tobey: Yes, those things meant a lot to me. Where did you put it?

Jack: I got rid of everything that has to do with robots and that Wordgirl.

Tobey: That is the last straw.

Jack: Get used to it, Kid. Your mother put me in charge of you until she returns home and I want her to return home to a changed boy. An improved, well-behaved boy.

Tobey: Look, I know you're dating my mother, but you don't have the right to come in and get rid of my personal belongings, just because you think it's the right thing to do. And if I have my way, you won't become my new stepfather.

Jack: And another thing, your mother told me that your British accent is fake and that you talk like that to get attention. Well, from now on, you will speak in a normal, American voice and not in that fake British voice.

Tobey: (Still speaking in his normal, British voice and folding his arms again, sticking his nose in the air.) No, I won't do that.

Jack: Ok, if you're going to act like some little brat, then you are now grounded until your mother returns from her trip. You will only be allowed to go to school and no where else. You got that?

Tobey: Yeah, yeah, yeah!

Jack: And that attitude of yours needs to change, Mister.

(Tobey spends the rest of the day in his room and only is able to do his homework and only leaves his room to eat and to use the rest room.)

(Throughout the rest of the week, Jack continues to do things that Tobey doesn't like.)

(That Friday, the day before his mother is to return home, Tobey has to sneak out of his room in order to attend a Villains' Association meeting. But since he doesn't have his robots there, he is forced to use public transportation to get to the meeting.)

(When he arrives, he sees the other villains gathering.)

Chuck: Hey there, Tobey.

Tobey: Hello Chuck. Can I ask you a question?

Chuck: Shoot.

Tobey: You live with your mother still, right?

Chuck: Well, yeah. It's the best.

Tobey: I see. How would you feel if your mother came home with a new boyfriend?

Chuck: Well, I'll be happy for her. My father died when I was 21. Why do you ask?

Tobey: Well, my mother is dating this new boyfriend and he thinks he has the authority to tell me what to do.

Chuck: Well, did your mother put him in charge of you?

Tobey: Yes. She's away on business until tomorrow.

Chuck: Well, I say he is if she gave him the authority to do so.

Tobey: Well, did she give him the authority to get rid of my personal belongings?

Chuck: Like what?

Tobey: Well, my all of my robot-building things and he also got rid of other things I rather not say.

Chuck: I see. Well, he doesn't really have the authority to do that.

(They are about to continue their conversation, but Granny May begins the meeting.)

Tobey: Oh, I forgot to mention one thing. He thinks Wordgirl is an imaginary friend.

Granny May: (Clearing her throat to get his attention.) Excuse me, Tobey!

Tobey: Sorry, Granny May. I apologize for interrupting you.

(The meeting goes on and when it's over, Tobey takes public transportation back to his house and sneaks back into his bedroom window, only to see Jack standing there, not looking at all, happy.)

Jack: Where have you been?!

Tobey: I had to go somewhere important.

Jack: I thought I said that you are grounded from leaving the house and sneaking out calls for more discipline.

Tobey: What are you going to do to me now that you haven't already done?

Jack: I'm going to discipline you the way my father used to discipline me when I did wrong. (He then walks over to Tobey and standing over him, takes the back of his hand and slaps him across the face with such force that his nose begins to bleed.)

(Tobey stands there with the feeling of pain, shock, and fear.)

Tobey: Why did you hit me? What gives you the authority to do that?

Jack: I'm an adult and I date your mother. That is all the authority I need. And you boy, need a good beating.

Tobey: Once Mother finds out what you did, she'll break up with you.

Jack: Well, I'm going to tell her that you left me no choice but to do that. Now, you are not to leave this house anymore times today if you don't want me to do that again.

(Jack leaves Tobey alone in his room and goes to watch some TV in the living room. Tobey on the other hand is now sitting on his bed and begins to hug his knees as he begins to cry.)

(The next day, Tobey's mother returns home.)

Mrs. McCallister: I'm home!

Jack: I'm happy to see you. How was your trip?

Mrs. McCallister: It was very good. How was Tobey?

Jack: Tobey and I have a better understanding.

Mrs. McCallister: I see. Tobey, I'm home!

Jack: Tobey's not allowed to leave his room at the moment.

Mrs. McCallister: Jack, I apprieciate you punishing Tobey for misbehaving, but I like to be the one to do that job.

Jack: Sorry, but you weren't here and that boy needed to be punished and I didn't want to bother you when you were on your business trip.

(Claire heads for Tobey's room and knocks.)

Mrs. McCallister: Tobey, I'm home, Son.

Tobey: (He opens his door and flings into his mother's arms.) Mother, I'm so happy to see you! (He then begins to cry.)

Mrs. McCallister: Are you ok?

Jack: Claire, you shouldn't baby him anymore. He's 11 and he needs to learn that he can't get his way all the time.

Mrs. McCallister: Where are his things?

Jack: I got rid of them.

Mrs. McCallister: Well, we can talk about this later.

(That Monday, Becky comes into class and she sees a difference in Tobey's personality.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, are you ok? You seem a bit agitated.

Tobey: I'll be ok. Don't worry about me, Becky.

(Later, Tobey returns home from school and sees that Jack is there, since his mother is at work at the moment.)

Jack: There you are, Tobey. How was school today?

Tobey: (He now has some fear in his voice when talking to Jack.) It was good. (And when he's around Jack, he doesn't speak in his fake British voice.) I have homework to do now.

Jack: Ok. Good. Now, when I'm here, you won't be allowed to leave the house.

Tobey: But I thought my punishment was over.

Jack: Are you speaking to me with that attitude again?

Tobey: (With fear in his voice, he cowers down.) But I thought my punishment was last week when Mother was gone.

Jack: Well, I decided that the rules need to be changed around here and when I'm here, you will not be allowed to leave the house. I want to make sure that you stay out of trouble. I'm doing this for your mother.

Tobey: But I'm so bored after my homework is finished.

Jack: Then you can do chores for your mother.

Tobey: And what are you going to do?

Jack: (He then slaps him again.) I thought I told you to not talk to me like that, Boy! Now go and do your homework! And when you're done, you're going to have chores to do.

(Over the next month or so, Jack and Claire continue to date each other and Tobey is suffering at the hands of Jack's style of discipline.)

(And because of the fear that Jack has instilled on Tobey, he hasn't been able to attend any Villain Association Meetings and because of that, the villains are kind of worried about him.)

Granny May: So, what are we going to do? Young Tobey hasn't been seen in months, since our last meeting.

LRW: Did he move, transfer, relocate?

Dr. Two-Brains: He would've told us if he was going to.

Butcher: Maybe Wordgirl defeated him or something.

Granny May: He hasn't battled Wordgirl in months either.

Chuck: Well, the last time he was here, he mentioned that his mother has a new boyfriend and he also told me that this boyfriend of his mother's is very strict with him and everything. He didn't even come here by robot, he had to use public transportation. He said that his mom's boyfriend took away all of his robot things and he hasn't been able to make any robots. Plus he told me that the boyfriend thinks Wordgirl is his imaginary friend.

Dr. Two-Brains: This guy thinks Wordgirl is imaginary?

Chuck: He said that he's new in town.

Butcher: It sounds like this guy is the reason why Tobey hasn't been able to come to any meetings. We need someone to go and see what's going on.

Ms. Question: Did you want one of us to that?

Granny May: No, this may sound weird, but we need Wordgirl to go and help him.

Ms. Question: Do you really think Wordgirl will go and help Tobey?

Dr. Two-Brains: I agree. Wordgirl will help us. We all know her well enough that if someone's in trouble, she will come to their rescue, no matter who that person is.

Mr. Big: But how will we get her here to help us?

(The villains then look towards each other questioningly.)

(Later that week, Becky and her friends are in school and they don't see Tobey there on this day.)

Ms. Davis: Has anyone have any news on the whereabouts of Tobey McCallister?

Scoops: No Ma'am. No one's seen him in a while.

Violet: I hope he's ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Whispering to Bob.) Maybe Wordgirl needs to find out what happened to Tobey. (Later, after school, Becky and Bob hurry and transform into Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface.) WORD UP! (They then zoom over to Tobey's house and knocks on the door.)

Jack: (He's at Tobey's house, while his mother is out of town again on another business trip.) Hello, can I help you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Hi, I'm Wordgirl and this is Capt. Huggyface. I'm here to see Tobey please.

Jack: I'm sorry, but Tobey can't see anyone at this time. His mother is out of town and she left me in charge of him.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, can you tell him that everyone is worried about him and we just want to make sure that he's ok.

Jack: Well, his well-being is none of your concern, little girl. So I think you and your dirty monkey should leave now. (He then closes the door.)

(Wordgirl doesn't give up and zooms over to where Tobey's bedroom window is located and she knocks on it.)

Tobey: (Hearing someone knocking on his window he goes to see who it is and he's surprised and relieved to see that Wordgirl is there.) (In a state of panic, like she's never seen in him, he begins to cry.) Wordgirl! Thank goodness! Please, get me out of here!

Wordgirl/Becky: It's ok. Try to calm down. (She then helps him out of his bedroom window and she sees that he has a lot of minor injuries.) How did this happen?

Tobey: My mother's got a new boyfriend and he's very abusive to me.

Wordgirl/Becky: Don't worry, I'll get you out of here. I'll take you to the Botsfords'.

Tobey: Thank you. I'm so sorry for being such a pest.

Wordgirl/Becky: You're not a pest, Tobey. Whoever called you that?

Tobey: My mother's boyfriend calls me a pest and a lot of other mean names. And he said that I'm the reason my father left my mother years ago.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sure that your father left for another reason and you had nothing to with him leaving.

(She then lands in front of her house and knocks on the door.)

Mrs. Botsford: Wordgirl? Tobey? What's going on here? (Tobey and Wordgirl go and explain why Tobey's here.) Oh My! You poor baby! Come on in here! (She then bends to his level.) I'll make sure that you're safe. Tim, we have a guest!

Mr. Botsford: Oh? Hello Tobey. Wow, you look like you haven't seen the sun in weeks.

Mrs. Botsford: Thank you for bringing him here, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem. I'll be back to see how you're doing.

Mrs. Botsford: In the meantime, I'm going to need to call your mother and tell her that you're here. Will you be ok with that?

Tobey: As long as her boyfriend doesn't find me here. He doesn't know I'm here.

Mrs. Botsford: Don't worry about him. Your mother and I made a pact to watch over each others' kids.

Mr. Botsford: I'll take you upstairs to treat those cuts and scrapes.

(Wordgirl smiles and then she and Huggy zoom up to her room and transform back into Becky and Bob.)

TJ: (He comes in.) Hey Becky, you'll never guess who's in our house.

Wordgirl/Becky: Who TJ?

TJ: Tobey. Wordgirl brought him here.

Wordgirl/Becky: You don't say.

(Later that night, after everyone has gone to bed, Becky sneaks into the guest room, where Tobey is sleeping, or trying to sleep.)

Tobey: (He hears someone knocking on the door.) Come in.

Wordgirl/Becky: Tobey, are you ok? You look like you've been crying in here. (She then decides to put her arm around him.) It'll be ok, Tobey.

Tobey: Thanks Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll be in my room if you need anything.

Tobey: Thanks. Becky, can I get a hug?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure Tobey. (She goes and hugs him and he returns the hug.)

Tobey: Thanks. (When Becky finally heads to her room, Tobey smiles to himself, knowing that Becky is really Wordgirl because of her fragrance, that reminds him of Wordgirl very much.) Good-night.

(The next day, Tobey wakes up feeling happier than he has been feeling since his mother started dating Jack.)

Mrs. Botsford: Hello Tobey, you seem happier today.

Tobey: Thanks for helping me, Mrs. Botsford.

Mrs. Botsford: No problem. Are you going to be ok staying here with Mr. Botsford while I'm at work and Becky and TJ are at school?

Tobey: I'll be ok. As long as I stay here.

(Later, Becky and TJ head for school as Mrs. Botsford heads for work.)

Mr. Botsford: Tobey, if you need anything, let me know.

Tobey: Thanks.

(A few days later, Claire returns home and was told by Sally that Jack has been treating Tobey mean and harsh.)

Mrs. McCallister: Jack, why are you treating my son harshly?

Jack: Claire, that boy is trouble and he needs to be punished harshly so he'll learn to obey you and me.

Mrs. McCallister: He's not your son. You don't have the authority to hurt him like that.

Jack: Claire, I'm only doing this because of what you told me about him and your method doesn't seem to be working. And since I've been disciplining him, he hasn't done anything wrong.

Mrs. McCallister: That may be, but I've told you that I am the authority of how he gets punished. For Tobey's safety, I'm going to let him stay at the Botsfords' for now on, when I'm away and as for you, Jack, I don't want to be with you anymore.

Jack: Fine, if that's what you want.

Mrs. McCallister: Yes, that's what I want.

(With that, Jack leaves and not only does he leave the home of Claire and Tobey, but he also decides to leave Fair City and head back to his hometown of Los Angeles.)

(A few days later, Tobey is attending a Villains' meeting for the first time in months and he actually brought Wordgirl and Huggy with him this time.)

Granny May: The Association wants to welcome back, Young Tobey McCallister the third.

Tobey: Thank you, fellow villains. And I bet you're all wondering why I brought Wordgirl and Huggy here. I brought them here because she saved my life. I owe her one for being the persistent hero that she is. When my mother's ex-boyfriend told her to go away, she didn't do as he said. She instead helped me to escape and she also brought me to a home with friends of my mother's, who she knew would take care of me until my mother returned home.

Dr. Two-Brains: You know, we were going to send Wordgirl to go and check on you before she even did that.

Chuck: We were very worried about you when you didn't show up at several meetings.

Tobey: No need to be worried when we have Wordgirl here to help us.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Tobey and just because you all are villains, doesn't mean I won't help you if you are in need of it. I made a commitment to help the citizens of our Fair City and, as far as I'm concerned, you villains are citizens too.

(Later that day, after the meeting, Wordgirl and Huggy are sitting in the park with Tobey.)

Tobey: So, I once again want to thank you for helping me.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem. And I want to thank you for saying all of those nice things about me to the villains. So does this mean we'll be battling your robots once again?

Tobey: Probably not. And I have to tell you something and I hope you don't get mad, but I know your secret identity.

Wordgirl/Becky: What are you talking about?

Tobey: The other night, I got a hug from Becky Botsford and her body's fragrance is the same as yours. And everything about her is similar to you. So, do you admit to being Becky?

Wordgirl/Becky: (She looks at Huggy and he nods 'yes' go ahead, you can tell him.) Yes, Tobey, I'm Becky Botsford. And you won't tell anyone else, right?

Tobey: No way. I promise to never tell another soul, as long as I live.

(They then hug each other like two best friends.)

The End…

I hope you all like this…


End file.
